


Blindfolded

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Malcolm removes his blindfold and sees Travis for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: written to the prompt - Star Trek: Enterprise, Reed/Mayweather: blindfold - one (or both) show off some of his hidden talents. Hopefully the result fitâ€™s the prompt. Dedicated to Kipli, who helped me to love this pairing.  


* * *

I discover more about him every day  
Just by watching him from afar  
Just by paying attention  
To the words he says  
He is so beautiful  
In body and spirit  
So amazingly graceful  
In the way he moves  
So very elegant  
In the way he conducts himself  
I feel like I have been wearing a blindfold  
To have not seen it before

His dark hands fly across the helm  
Adjusting our course with such ease  
His fingers so quick and precise  
That it makes me yearn  
It makes me long  
To feel them upon me  
Caressing me, teasing me  
In small precise movements  
With soft, gentle touches  
And with the same confidence  
The same love  
He shows when flying the ship

Then I see him in the gym  
Sparring with one of the crew  
Their movements quick and precise  
As they test their skills  
In their chosen martial art  
And it makes me wish  
That I was brave enough to  
Challenge him to a bout  
For then I could touch him  
Then I could feel his power  
Then I could experience his passion  
If only for a moment

But it is not to be  
For I can not approach him  
My subordinate in rank  
It would be inappropriate  
An abuse of the power I have  
A grievous breach of the trust  
That has been forged between us  
As a result of our friendship  
And our mutual responsibilities

To him I am but a mentor  
A superior officer and friend  
Someone he looks up to  
With respect and admiration  
And though I wish  
He would remove his blindfold  
To see me as just another man  
A man who could desire him  
Who could love and protect him  
I can not make him do it

Nor can I even try to hint  
At my true feelings for him  
For regulations prevent it  
For my honour will not allow it  
And my integrity would suffer  
Should I try to hint  
At what I feel for him  
So for now I can only watch  
And wait and see  
If he will ever lift up his blindfold

And notice me  
Waiting for him  
Oh so impatiently  
With love in my eyes  
And hope in my heart  
Now that I have taken off my blindfold  
And truly seen  
The beauty within  
My beloved friend.


End file.
